La visite
by Willia
Summary: Le Docteur quitte Darrillium, sa femme au bras. Le Docteur est dévasté. Il la laisse partir, le cœur serré. Et il n'a plus qu'à attendre… la visite. [spoiler saison 4] [ATTENTION LEMON]


Hello everybody ! Me revoici avec un lemon que l'on m'a donné en tant que défi...

Celui-ci m'a été lancé par Tiffany Britin, mon petit poussin blond comme un Malefoy. Je devais mettre dans un lemon Ten/Eleven les mots Mouchoirs, Citron, Ébullition, S'extraire, et Domaine.

Comme je suis incapable d'écrire un PWP, j'ai dû rédiger toute une intrigue... Enfin bon. Ce n'est pas un lemon de la meilleure qualité, mais ce n'est que mon deuxième : alors un peu d'indulgence ^_^ (le premier est sur mon profil, il s'appelle Le divan du Capitaine n'est pas si inutile)

Une dernière chose (après je me tais, promis!) une des scènes est inspirée des Night and the Doctor, des mini-épisodes. Plus d'exactement, du troisieme et quatrième, nommés First Night et Last Night. Ici les liens pour les regarder, ça vous aidera à comprendre : video/xn34tx_doctor-who-night-and-the-doctor-first -night-vostfr_creation et video/xn354o_doctor-who-night-and-the-doctor-last- night-vostfr_creation

Et oui effectivement, j'ai transformé nombre de choses.

Bon, et bien Enjoy !

* * *

- Sweetie ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Je ne pleure pas, corrigea le Docteur, rajustant son chapeau haut-de-forme.

River observa gravement le Docteur quelques instants, puis ses yeux se fermèrent. À peine trop longtemps pour un simple clignement. Quand elle les rouvrit, ils avaient recouvré leur habituelle malice. Le Doctor lui sourit, puis détourna légèrement la tête pour essuyer les quelques larmes qui s'étaient égarées sur ses joues.

- Je… je crois que les Tours ont finit leur chant. On devrait y aller. Darillium n'est pas un endroit sûr, quand les Tours se taisent.

Les deux personnes se dirigèrent vers le TARDIS, frissonnant à cause du froid environnant. River poussa la porte et entra, tombant sur un second Docteur. Le même, mais dans son habituelle veste en tweed à la place du costume, et tête nue. L'autre Docteur, son Docteur, passa la tête par la porte :

- Désolé River! Mauvais TARDIS!

Tandis que la femme du Docteur sortait, sa version la plus vieille échangeait un regard lourd de sens avec l'autre.

- Darillium ? interrogea le plus jeune.

L'autre hocha la tête, gravement.

- Tu sais ce qui va se passer maintenant… murmura la version à qui appartenait le TARDIS.

- Oui… la bibliothèque…

- Je ne pensais pas à ça. La visite…

Le plus vieux eut un regard las, puis répondit :

- Oui, c'est vrai, je m'en souviens.

- Tu ne dois rien lui dire. Enfin, rien me dire, rien te dire, ça revient au même. Tout dépend de ça.

- Entendu.

- Il va être terriblement déçu, mais tu dois ne lui donner aucune information.

- Je m'en souviendrai.

Le plus vieux commença à refermer la porte, quand l'autre l'arrêta :

- Attends !

- Quoi ?

- Juste… Courage.

Le plus vieux hocha la tête dans un mouvement de gratitude résignée, puis referma complètement le panneau de bois.

- Comment ça peut être le mauvais TARDIS, Docteur ? questionna River.

- Démultiplication spatiale indétectable. L'un des deux TARDIS a dû percuter une erreur dans le vortex, ce qui a fusionné deux de ses versions pour compenser la perte d'énergie subie. Ce n'est pas un gros problème (il sorti son tournevis sonique de l'intérieur de sa veste, et commença à soniques le TARDIS.) : il suffit de… (il plissa les yeux) séparer les deux signaux… et voilà ! (Triomphant, il rangea son tournevis) L'autre version a été rééjecté sur sa trajectoire initiale ! Quelque part vers la Constellation d'Orion, je crois.

- Donc c'est le bon, maintenant ?

- C'est ça !

Les deux époux pénétrèrent dans le TARDIS, désormais vide. River jeta un coup d'œil aux inscriptions Gallifreyenne qui se mouvaient sur un écran de contrôle.

- Bon sang Docteur, ça fait plusieurs heures que j'ai quitté ma cellule ! Si je absente plus longtemps, ils vont me mettre sous surveillance accrue ! Je dois y aller, maintenant !

Sur ces mots, elle se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur celles du Docteur, puis lui tendit son bracelet électronique.

Allez, renvoie-moi à Stormcage, Sweetie.

Le Docteur soniqua son bracelet, puis s'éloigna légèrement d'elle. Quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, elle eut le regard le plus triste que le Doctor ne lui ait jamais vu. Et alors, ce regard toujours ancré au visage, elle murmura juste :

- Merci…

Un instant après, elle avait disparu.

Le Docteur se tourna alors vers le tableau de commande ronronnant, aux lumières multicolores clignotantes, et mît le TARDIS en vol. Il posa une main de chaque côté d'un groupe de manettes et, solidement ancré, il observa les gouttes salées dévaler son visage et tomber avec régularité entre ses poings.

Au bout d'un moment, un bruit mécanique se fit entendre de l'autre côté du tableau de commande. Le contournant, le Docteur vit s'élever une boîte de mouchoirs dans un faisceau de lumière jaune citron. Il eut un petit rire nerveux, en attrapa un pour pour se moucher, puis murmura d'une voix rauque:

- Merci, Sexy…

Le Docteur recula d'un pas, se laissa tomber dans un siège, et attendit…

Car il n'avait plus que ça à faire : attendre…

Attendre… la visite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le Docteur s'était presque assoupi, un grésillement se fit entendre sur sa gauche. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il tomba nez à nez avec un homme apparemment à peine plus âgé que lui, brun, les cheveux en bataille, avec des pattes. Il portait un costume bleu électrique, des baskets rouge, et un long manteau beige.

Lui-même, âgé de deux-cents ans de moins.

- Hum-Hum… Docteur ? fit l'apparition.

Eleven le considéra, las :

- Oui, je sais, le Docteur, 907 ans. Je suis ta prochaine régénération, et je je peux te donner aucune information concernant River Song ; car c'est pour elle que tu es venu.

- Je… oui, c'est ça. C'est exact.

- Bien sûr que c'est exact, je suis ton futur.

- Je viens de… sauvegarder River, l'informa le plus jeune.

- Je sais.

- Je dois savoir qui elle est.

- Non.

- Mais tu le sais !

- Bien sûr, mais je ne peux rien te dire.

- Pourquoi ? s'indigna Ten.

- Je ne peux pas. Le moment où tu vas être instruit est un point fixe dans le temps.

- Le temps peut être réécrit, lui rappela l'autre.

- Ce n'est pas valable pour les points fixes, tu le sais très bien, soupira le plus âgé.

- Pas même un indice ? De quelle époque vient-elle ? Quand la rencontrerai-je à nouveau ? Est-ce que l'archéologie est vraiment son domaine ?

À Chaque demande, Eleven hocha négativement la tête.

Il y eut un silence, puis le plus âgé demanda :

- Dis-moi… tu n'aurais pas bloqué le système sur sa ligne de temps ? Parce qu'elle vient juste de partir.

- Oui, c'est ça. Ça fait longtemps qu'elle te côtoie ?

- Moi oui, elle encore plus. Tu as remonté sa ligne de temps. Nous venons… nous venons de Darillium.

- Oh! s'exclama Ten. Je vois…

Un autre silence suivit, puis Eleven se leva :

- Bon, il est temps pour toi de retourner dans ton TARDIS.

En prononçant ces mots, Eleven songea que quelque chose clochait.

Il s'avança et tendit la main à son double, pour lui dire adieu. L'autre eut un petit rire :

- Tu comptes me serrer la main ? Je suis un hologramme, Docteur ! Je ne suis pas vraiment dans ce TARDIS… le paradoxe serait trop grand !

Rajustant son nœud papillon et relevant le menton, Eleven répliqua :

- J'ai réussi à mettre au point la tangibilité des hologrammes. Un simple couplage entre le système basique des images en trois dimensions, la reconnaissance des protocoles d'urgence, et la réorganisation des atomes. Les hologrammes du TARDIS peuvent maintenant être…

- Un hologramme tangible ? le coupa l'autre. Un coup de génie. Sans me vanter, vraiment! Je peux donc faire… ça ? fit-il en se laissant tomber contre le tableau de commande, et en croisant les jambes. Brillant! Simplement brillant!

Malgré la lassitude et les émotions, Eleven esquissa un sourire.

- J'avais oublié combien j'étais… enfantin, quand j'étais toi.

L'autre ricana :

- Tu peux parler… regarde l'aspect de ton TARDIS ! C'est la version avec les plateforme et les escaliers partout ! Et c'est tout sauf pratique… Juste disons… amusant!

Soudain, Eleven se figea.

- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

Il contourna le tableau de commande, la mine soucieuse. S'appuyant sur un coin du tableau, il se plongea dans une profonde réflexion.

- Ça n'est pas ça… Pas correct… Il y a une erreur, quelque part, MAIS OÙ ?

C'est alors qu'il se figea à nouveau, sous le regard perplexe de sa plus jeune version.

- Ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça

- De quoi tu parles ? s'inquiéta l'autre.

- Ça ne c'est pas passé comme ça, répéta le plus vieux. Quand je suis venu voir ma version future… quand j'étais à ta place… ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Il y a quelque chose qui a changé… J'ai modifié mon propre passé, je ne sais pas où…

Ten se rapprocha de lui, tentant de comprendre.

- La tangibilité ! Quand je suis venu voir ma version future, mon hologramme n'était pas tangible ! Et maintenant que je t'ai expliqué, c'est irréversible… fit-il en se retournant vers son double - surpris par leur proximité. La conversation s'est arrêtée à Darillium, et puis je m'en suis allé…

Les deux Docteur froncèrent les sourcils, l'un contrarié, l'autre sceptique.

- Ça veut dire, commença Ten, que tu ne sais pas ce que je vais faire ? Tu découvres au fur et à mesure ?

- Oui, et les nouveaux souvenirs s'additionnent… Je ne suis pas censé avoir de nouveaux souvenirs, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même. Ce n'est pas possible… Pas moi !

- C'est possible, pourvu qu'un élément modifie mon passé. Enfin, ton passé. C'est-à dire mon présent. En activant la tangibilité de l'hologramme, et en m'en expliquant le fonctionnement, tu as modifié ton passé et résolu le paradoxe du même temps. Mais les souvenirs n'ont pas suivi, parce qu'ils ne font pas partie intégrante du paradoxe, mais sont la conséquence directe de mes actes et des tiens en ce moment présent.

- Oui... C'est la seule explication possible...

Eleven se permit un instant de réflexion, puis lança :

- Ne poussons pas trop loin le paradoxe, tu devrais y aller.

Ten surprit une lueur de douleur dans le regard de l'autre, et comprit qu'il voulait être seul pour chéir le souvenir de River. Avant même de comprendre ce qu'il faisait, il se retrouvait à serrer son autre version dans ses bras, pour le réconforter.

Eleven ne pu alors retenir ses larmes, et en laissa échapper quelques-unes, ainsi lové dans les bras de sa régénération précédente. Sans lâcher le corps de l'autre, Ten recula légèrement la tête, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son double, pour le calmer. Le plus vieux se laissa faire, des larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues.

Ten décolla ses mains du dos de l'autre, pour les mettre derrière sa nuque, dans un geste calme. Il posa son front contre le sien, et lui murmura :

- Shhh... calme-toi...

Sans vraiment réfléchir, il posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre, puis approfondit doucement le baiser. Eleven, un instant figé, suivit le mouvement, et mordilla la lèvre de son double. Ils se séparèrent un instant, puis Ten essuya du bout des pouces les larmes qui restaient sur le visage d'Eleven.

- Tu la reverras, dit le plus jeune.

Comme pour s'assurer que ces paroles étaient dignes de confiance, Eleven attira à nouveau son double à lui, puis recaptura ses lèvres. Un baiser calme, lent, s'en suivi. Après tout, ils avaient tout leur temps ! Ils jouèrent avec la langue de l'autre, caressant, frôlant, dans un ballet enivrant. Après un certain temps, ils se séparèrent à nouveau, à bout de souffle.

Avec stupéfaction, Eleven senti quelque chose de dur frôler sa cuisse. Il regarda son double avec des yeux ronds qui, mi-honteux, mi-complice, se saisissa à nouveau des lèvres de l'autre. Lentement, ses lèvres descendirent le long du cou du plus vieux, mordillant, embrassant la peau veloutée. Eleven tendit le cou en arrière, ne pouvant s'empêcher de vouloir sentir encore plus la présence de l'autre dans son cou, et ses cheveux en bataille qui lui chatouillaient le menton.

Le plus jeune repoussa l'autre contre le tableau de commande, sans se décoller de son corps. Après qu'il eut buté contre les manettes, Eleven eut un sursaut, puis repoussa violemment Ten, qui aborda alors un air profondément déçu - mais seulement l'espace d'une seconde, car il comprit bien vite ce que voulait faire l'autre. En effet, Eleven retira vivement sa veste, puis s'attaqua à ses bretelles. Refusant de le laisser faire, Ten se rapprocha à grands pas puis, les lèvres de nouveau collées aux siennes, s'occupa lui-même de sa chemise.

Le baiser devint soudain plus pressé, plus fiévreux. Eleven chercha à tâtons la cravate de l'autre, en détachant le noeud en une seconde. Il lui retira son long manteau, son gilet, puis déboutonna sa chemise avec frénésie.

Bientôt, leurs deux torses nus se retrouvèrent l'un contre l'autre, tandis qu'ils jouaient encore avec les lèvres de l'autre. Eleven attrapa Ten par la taille, puis inversa leurs position, afin que ce soit lui qui plaque son double contre le tableau de commande. Il entendit un vague ronronnement de mécontentement du TARDIS, mais n'en tint pas compte.

Ainsi appuyé contre l'autre, leurs pantalons frottant contre leur peau, il força l'autre à écarter légèrement les jambes, et fit se toucher, au travers du tissu, leur deux membres durcis ; ce geste leur fit échapper un grognement de plaisir. Eleven continua donc à bouger son entrejambe le long de celle de l'autre Docteur, laissant échapper en rythme des râles sourds.

Le plus jeune, rendu fou par les sensations, mordit en désespoir de cause le cou de l'autre, laissant une marque rougeâtre sur sa peau. Bientôt, il fut incapable de tenir plus longtemps, et le repoussa violemment jusqu'au fauteuil où l'autre s'était précédemment assoupi, las de l'attendre. Là, il commença à déboutonner son pantalon, et ordonna du regard à Eleven de faire de même.

Le plus vieux eut une dernière hésitation, puis retira son pantalon - entendant vaguement, une fois de plus, le grognement mécontent du TARDIS. Bientôt, leurs deux sexes gonflés pointaient l'un vers l'autre, comme impatients.

Les deux Docteur s'obsèrvent sans pudeur, puis leurs regards se portèrent sur les lèvres de l'autre - à même personne, mêmes réflexes. Ten s'approcha de l'autre avec un air félin, tout le corps ébullition. Avant qu'il n'ait le loisir d'atteindre son double, celui-ci avait déjà bondit de son siège pour se jeter à son cou.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre, Ten se retrouvait dans les bras de son autre régénération, qui le portait avec difficulté au travers d'un couloir du TARDIS. Le plus vieux enfonça une porte métallique d'un coup de hanche, puis entra vivement à l'intérieur, son précieux fardeau toujours dans les bras. Ten détourna quelques instants la tête d'où elle était - enfouie dans le cou de l'autre - pour découvrir une chambre décorée dans le style victorien. En son centre, trônait un grand lit ; lit sur lequel il fut bien vite jeté.

Il se retourna, pour voir fondre sur lui un Eleven enragé d'impatience. Celui-ci se saisit à nouveau de ses lèvres, en un baiser quasi hargneux. Leurs deux sexes s'effleurèrent, leur arrachant un gémissement. Ten, visiblement le moins patient des deux, inversa leurs positions respectives, et se plaça de manière à dominer l'autre de toute sa hauteur. Sans le quitter des yeux, il laissa glisser une de ses mains vers le sexe gonflé de son amant, et le prit fermement entre ses doigts fins, lui électrisant tous les sens. Ce fut à Eleven de perdre patience, et de l'attirer à nouveau à lui. Le souffle de l'autre dans leur cou, il bougèrent l'un contre l'autre, roulant, se tordant, tentant de sentir un peu plus du corps de l'autre.

Au bout d'un moment, Ten senti un doigt pénétrer en lui pour le préparer. Se concentrant pour ne pas céder à la douleur, il s'efforça d'apprécier la proximité de son amant ; et bientôt, bien qu'un peu crispé, il se mît à se mouvoir lentement autour de ce corps. Il eut un gémissement, quand la douleur céda tout à fait le pas au plaisir. Eleven décida de prendre ce son comme une invitation, et se permit d'extraire son doigt de l'intimité de son amant.

Il l'attrapa par les épaules, et le fit doucement pivoter, de manière à ce qu'il se retrouve allongé sur le ventre au milieu des draps, offert. Eleven contempla un instant ce corps puis, sous les gémissements d'impatience dudit corps, se résolut à approcher son sexe dressé du lieu de leur plaisir. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à son ancienne régénération, qui le rassura du regard, il le pénétra lentement. L'autre se tordît d'inconfort, mais le plus vieux ne relâcha pas la pression, s'immobilisant simplement pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à sa présence en lui. Il senti peu à peu l'autre qui se détendait, et commença à bouger en lui.

Le corps de Ten se tordit sur les draps, et il chercha désespérement quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher. Il manquait d'air. Il haletait, sous les mouvements amples du plus vieux. Ses poings finirent par se crisper sur les draps, et ses gémissements emplirent bientôt toute la pièce. Eleven, lui, était tout aussi crispé, se retenant d'imposer un rythme plus soutenu, de peur de blesser l'autre. Son corps se colla au dos du plus jeune, mêlant leur sueur.

De nouveaux souvenirs s'ajoutant à son esprit, Eleven pu découvrir en même temps que son partenaire ce qu'il lui faisait subir ; et toutes ces sensations, en même temps, lui faisaient perdre la tête.

Eleven haleta tout contre l'oreille de son amant, au bord de la jouissance. Il finit par se répandre en lui, dans un ultime cri ; cri bientôt étouffé par celui de Ten. Cherchant encore son souffle, Eleven s'écarta de son ancienne régénération, et se laissa tomber à ses cotés, sur les draps souillés.

Il mirent plusieurs minutes à se remettre des évènements, puis Ten se souleva avec difficultés. Il observa son autre version avec inquiétude. Le plus vieux gardait obstinément les yeux fermés, feignant d'être encore éprouvé par leurs ébats - mais Ten avait bien conscience du fait qu'il n'avait simplement pas le courage de le regarder dans les yeux.

Soupirant, il se leva du lit, et, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, se rendit jusqu'au tableau de commande du TARDIS. Il en fit le tour, récupérant ses habits éparpillés. Il entendit le ronronnement moitié mécontent, moitié compréhensif, du TARDIS. Ten sourit au tableau, puis flatta de la main la colonne de verre.

Il remit ses habits, puis empila ceux de sa régénération future sur son bras. Il les porta dans la petite chambre, où il trouva le Seigneur du temps toujours allongé, les yeux ouverts, fixant le plafond, les sourciles froncés. Il se racla la gorge, puis posa ses habits sur le rebord du lit.

Lui qui pensait rester pour s'expliquer avec Eleven, il sentit soudain son courage baisser d'un cran (et celui de l'auteur aussi, parce qu'elle en avait marre des dialogues, merde !). Alors, tandis que l'autre enfilait sa chemise, il lui dit simplement :

- Docteur ? Juste... Merci.

Et puis, il disparut.

Comme River. Il l'avait abandonné, et il était reparti dans son époque.

Alors, Eleven laissa échapper une larme. Une seule.

* * *

Alors? :)

oui, la fin est du foutage de gueule... Mais, au bout de dix pages, les dialogues commençaient à me soûler peu...

J'ai besoin de vos avis les amis! :)


End file.
